


Surprise Surprise

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belgium Chocolates, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Waffles, birthday giftfic, hefty heaps of waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are in Brussels Belgium for a little get-a-way during the off-season. While Yuuri is trying not to drool smelling all those delicious waffles Victor spots a chocolate making demo class he wants to do so that they can sent chocolates to mama Katsuki.Little does Yuuri know Victor is just trying to buy more time for his surprise later on.





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elffaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elffaw/gifts).



> This fic was written for Waffles in the 18+!!!on Ice server on Discord. It was her birthday yesterday, so I wrote this as a surprise. :}

Yuuri had been secretly sneaking a look at every waffle shop and delicatessen place Victor and he had passed during their stroll through Brussels. The smell had been even more enticing than when Victor had taken him to Paris for a small retreat before Worlds. Yuuri blamed it on it being the off-season and Victor allowing him to cheat on his diet more often than not. 

But the season would be upon them soon enough, so Yuuri was trying to be strict with himself. He had made a deal with himself that if he managed to refrain himself from drooling too obviously he could have one, and only one, waffle on their last day in Belgium. 

“Ah, Yuuri. Look.” Victor pulls his arm closer when he starts bouncing on the heels of his feet. “That chocolaterie is offering praline making demo’s.” His fiance beams his brightest smile at Yuuri. “We could sent mama Katsuki handmade chocolates.” 

Yuuri looks at the place Victor is pointing at, seeing that the place indeed offered chocolate making classes. “I think you need to register for those classes Victor, but it would be nice to send Okasan Belgian chocolates. She would love them.” 

Victor’s pout is so adorable he can’t help himself but kiss it, right there in the open air. 

The light dusting of pink covering Victor’s cheeks and nose make Yuuri kiss him on there as well. 

“Oh Yuuri. So bold. How Eros you have become.” Victor says with a fluster to his voice that does nothing to hide his absolute delight at being subjected to Yuuri’s Public Display of Affection. 

“Let’s see what they have to offer okay?” Yuuri smiles shyly, grabs Victor’s hand and enters the chocolaterie. 

Both are dazzled with the large range of chocolates that are to choose from. There are simply too many, and Yuuri doesn’t want to call his sister to ask if she knows what Okasan would like best. 

They are still discussing their options in a mixture of English, Russian, Japanese and some French when the shop attendant comes over to them and asks if she can help them out. 

Of course in perfect French, which Yuuri still only has the basics of in understanding. Victor though, being fluent as he is, immediately starts explaining that he is looking for a lovely gift for his Yuuri’s mother. 

The girl’s smile drops only slightly at hearing that, but goes back up when he motions to Yuuri. Yuuri can’t help but smile back, realizing that Victor had once again dazzled a young woman who had no idea she stood absolutely no chance. So he decides to take her out before she messes up and places his hand on Victor’s arm in no uncertain way.  
“Now we would have liked to make them ourselves but as I assumed your demo classes are probably preregistered we just seem to find ourselves overwhelmed.” 

The girl blinks at him a few times, them smiles softly before turning back to Victor and going of in French again. Either she doesn’t understand English or isn’t good in speaking it, Yuuri still feels miffed about being ignored. Victor though lets out a pleased squeal. 

“Ah Yuuri, Amelie just tells me some of the people that had registered for the class have called it off so there are actually some spots open for the one right now.” 

The large blue eyes that shine at Yuuri make it clear there’s no other answer to give. “Then tell her we would love to attend.” 

Amelie nods, takes Victor by the arm and drags him to the door leading to the chocolate makery. Yuuri just sighs before following them. He knows Victor is simply to pleased about being able to make his chocolates for Okasan to even notice Amelie flirting with him. And then he dares to call Yuuri oblivious. 

The demonstration and class are an absolute joy as they are among several tourists and couples all trying to our best one another. The American couple tells Victor that they are going to gift the chocolates to one another as it is their first year anniversary. Victor congratulates them on getting married. 

“Marriage is such a wonderful thing. I remember when my Yuuri asked me.” Victor smiles dreamily. “I could not believe it was really happening. It was so Romantic.” 

“Ah.” Vicky coo’s at him. “She sounds adorable, but did you not feel odd about being asked?” 

Victor blinks oddly for a moment. He sprinkles some chocolate flocks over the truffles he had made before taking Yuuri’s hand and holding it next to his own. 

“He is adorable, and why would I feel odd about the love of my life asking me to be with them for the rest of theirs?” 

Yuuri waves with his other hand, overly aware of the chocolate that is everywhere on him. “Hiya. Katsuki Yuuri, Victor’s Life and Love.” fearing the worst as you never know people’s reaction on being introduced to the male partner when they believed there to be a female one, Yuuri scrunches his shoulders tight. 

Todd slaps them both on their back. “The kissing skaters!!” He turns to his wife. “Darling these are those skaters Daniel kept talking about a few years back. I knew you two looked familiar but I’ve only ever seen some images of you two skating. My little brother is like one of your biggest fans. He’s been telling everyone and their dogs on how he one day hopes to find a boyfriend only half as much in love with him as you two are.” 

This results in them signing some autographs, even one chocolate which Todd claims will now never get eaten, for Daniel. Telling Todd and Vicky that they could arrange for Daniel to come to one of the American venues they will be in just before the Grand Prix starts. 

By the time they are all done, their chocolates are ready to get packaged as well. Seeing Victor and Yuuri put both of their creations in one box makes Vicky coo again. 

“Ah, are you two going to share that?” 

“Oh no.” Victor shakes his head dismissively. “Yuuri and I are slowly getting back in shape for the season so we have to be careful with what we eat.” He grins like a child sharing a secret. “These are for Mama Katsuki, because she deserves every little gift for bringing my Yuuri into this world. Without that I would have never known the love I have now.” 

They hear a loud bang from the doorway. Upon looking they see Amelie looking downtrodden at the serving plates she had dropped. Victor still not realizing the girls budding affection towards him rushes over and starts picking them up, telling her she was lucky they had been empty before she had let them slip. He ends his action by placing a fatherly pat on her head. Causing Amelie to blush dearly. 

Vicky starts giggling. “Oh my. I think somebody is missing a social que.” 

“Yeah. He keeps calling me the oblivious heartbreaker, and he is right I just never seem to realize people feel that for me, but he is just as bad.” Yuuri smiles at their new friends and goes over to where Victor is standing. “Let’s be obvious.” 

When he reaches Victor he tiptoes and places a kiss on Victor’s cheek. “If you are done being all adorable, shall we go back to our hotel. We don’t want these chocolates to melt before we can ship them to my mother now do we.” 

“Ah Yuuri.” Victor blushes. “Are you being jealous. So sweet.” 

“Not jealous.Why would I be?” He giggles at seeing Victor’s pout, placing a quick kiss on it. “We both know you love me too much to even consider doing anything that could warrant such an ugly emotion.” 

“Too true.” Victor kisses Yuuri back. “Plus I set up a surprise for us in our suite, so we really should be heading back.” 

No matter how much Yuuri tries to make Victor tell him what the surprise there’s no answer.  
Once at their hotel Victor goes over to the concierge asking some rapid questions in French, getting answers just as fast. He then hands over the box with chocolates, fills in some forms, pays for transport, before thanking the woman profoundly. 

They walk over to the elevator slowly, Yuuri still thinking about what the surprise might be. He smiles softly though as he knows Victor and just can’t see how it could be something that he wouldn’t like. It will probably be outrageous as that is the standard for Victor, but it won’t be something Yuuri doesn’t end up liking. 

Yuuri does wonder though if he will have to guess it like he had to do when Victor had surprised him with a picture of their new puppy, or like that time there had been some treasure hunt set out for him all through a hotel only to find out Victor had flown in his parents to support him during the 4CC. 

The moment the door to their suite opens though he knows it isn’t anything like that. 

Not at all.

There in the suite’s kitchen was couple of pastry chefs going all out making waffles.

Actual, fresh waffles. 

With every topping Yuuri could imagine eating.

He looks over to Victor, who is looking at him with adoration in his eyes. 

“You didn’t. How. Why?” 

“Because you are the best partner anyone can ask for and how could I not celebrate that with one of the best things existing in the world.” 

No need to say, that the cheat day turned into a cheat weekend, as they ended up having to try every single one of them. Deciding that waffles with chocolate, whipped cream, and a hefty topping of vanilla ice cream was their favorite.


End file.
